


a picture told in less than a thousand words

by littlesciencebabies (readaholic2200)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic2200/pseuds/littlesciencebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various prompt fills from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peggy/Daniel: Watching the Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "Peggysous 'I thought you were watching the kids?'"

Peggy entered her quaint 3-bedroom house, ready to relax and just see her husband and kids after a long day of running SHIELD. She flopped down on her couch, believing that at the moment, this was the comfiest couch she had ever sat on in her life.

Peggy was able to rest for maybe a minute before she realized there was something wrong. The house was oddly quiet. The usual sounds of their kids, Linda Carter-Sousa and Steven Carter-Sousa, weren’t present. They were supposed to be with Daniel all day since he hadn’t been feeling well, so he had taken a sick day.

“Daniel?” she called to her husband.

“Yes, honey?” he replied, walking out of their bedroom. He planted a kiss on her forehead as he stopped right behind her.

“Where are the kids?” She craned her neck around to see Daniel’s face filled with terror.

“I thought  _you_  were watching the kids,” he said, his voice rising in urgency.

Peggy immediately shot out of the couch like a speeding bullet. “No, I had to go to work today, and I thought that since you were staying home today that you would watch the kids. I told you that before I left.”

“Peg, I was half-asleep when you left,” Daniel retaliated. “How was I supposed to comprehend that? Also, when I woke up, they weren’t here, so I assumed you had taken them to work.”

“What do you mean  _they weren’t here_?” Panic was consuming Peggy, her mind going to the worst possible conclusion. Someone had kidnapped Steven and Linda in between the time Peggy left for SHIELD and Daniel woke up. She knew it was a danger to have kids with both of them having high-risk jobs, and now it had paid off in the worst way possible.

But there was no signs of a forced entry anywhere. Someone had to have picked the lock. Someone had to—

Just then, the door open. Peggy, paranoid already, drew her gun from her purse and aimed it at the door only to see—

Angie was ushering Steven and Linda into the door, all three holding dripping ice cream cones. By the look of it, Linda had pushed her strawberry ice cream in her younger brother’s face, and Steven was not happy about it.

Relief rushed through both Peggy and Daniel at the sight of them.

“Hey Peg, Danny-boy,” Angie said. “Sorry that I stole the kids away. They needed a little Auntie Angie love today, and I thought since Peggy was busy and Daniel was sick, you wouldn’t mind.”

“We don’t mind, Angie,” Daniel replied, ruffling Steven’s curly hair. “Just next time leave a note.”


	2. Peggy/Daniel: Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "Peggy/Sousa--date night but they decide to stay in"

They had planned this date for a month.

They had had to make reservations a month and a half in advance for the nicest restaurant in town, and they were non-refundable.

They had cleared their schedule for that entire day, making sure they had no responsibilities, and made sure that no one would bother them.

And somehow, on that night that they had eagerly waited for, Peggy and Daniel ended up cuddling on the couch, dressed up like they were going somewhere when they weren’t, watching late night television and eating snacks.

“You know we just blew off what could have been an amazing meal?” Daniel piped up, his fingers lazily playing with the curls on Peggy’s head.

“Yes.”

“And we got all dressed up for nothing?”

“Yes.”

“Just to watch television, which we do almost every night?”

“Yes.”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes.”


	3. TripSkye: Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "Trip proposing to Skye"

It was just a day like any other. Skye and Trip were watching some cheesy rom-com that Skye forced Trip to watch (although halfway through he stated that it was kind of growing on him).

It was the last five minutes of the movie, and the main character was down on one knee, proposing to the other main character. Trip decided now would be as good of a time as any.

So, as casually as possible, he asked, “Hey, do you wanna get married?”

When Skye turned towards him with a questioning look, he pulled out the ring he’d been carrying in his pocket for weeks.

“This probably isn’t the conventional way to ask, but you know, I’ve been thinking about it for some time and we’ve been dating long enough so–”

He was cut off by Skye promptly attaching her lips to his in an unspoken “YES”.


	4. Peggy/Daniel: Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "Peggysous Modern AU"

“Peggy, give me the laptop.”

“No, Thompson just talked shit about you, so I’m going to get back at him.”

“By stalking his Facebook and do what, exactly?”

“I’m going to show his precious little Gam-Gam how much he actually respects people.”


	5. FitzSimmons: Band AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "FitzSimmons a band AU"

When they started Agents of Shield (name pending), it was all fun…until Skye decided to point out they needed a lead singer.

They held auditions, and the one that shocked them the most was a polite English girl named Jemma Simmons. As soon as she opened her mouth and  _that voice_  came out, Fitz was so in awe fumbled on a few notes. (Fitz  _never_  messes up)

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Jemma directed towards Fitz when she finished her solo.

Yep, he was in love.


	6. TripSkye: Married in Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "Tripskye we met in Las Vegas and I think we're married now AU"

Waking up in an unknown hotel room and a wedding band on her left hand was definitely not the way Skye pictured the day going. At least, that was until she turned over and saw a  _very_  attractive man lying in bed next to her with a matching ring on his left hand.

Nudging him awake, Skye motioned to her left hand, “Are we married?”

“If we are,  _definitely_  not the worst person to be married to, by far. Hi, I’m Trip.”


	7. Peggy/Daniel: College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "Peggy/Daniel college AU"

Peggy stumbled up the stairs to her dorm, ready to just flop down on her bed and  _sleep_  after a long day of classes. Her phone was dead, she left her laptop in her room, and it had started pouring down rain  _just_  as she had to walk halfway across campus. Needless to say, not the best day ever.

As Peggy was just about to open the door, she noticed the bright pink scrunchie hanging on the door handle, which meant that her roommate Angie was currently  _preoccupied_  with someone.

She sighed loudly before pounding on the door, “Dammit, Angie! Can I at least have my laptop?”

When no one came to the door within the following minutes, Peggy decided to give up. She huffed before sliding down the wall next to the door and opening up one of her books for class to keep her busy. The book didn’t do much besides making her just a tad more furious.

A few minutes later, someone came walking down the hall and stopped at the door right across from her and Angie’s. He noticed something hanging on his doorknob and muttered, “Oh, come on, Jack.” before sighing and turning away from the door.

“Roommate ‘preoccupied’, too?” Peggy spoke up. He turned around and noticed her sitting on the ground.

“Yeah,” he replied, taking a few steps closer. She noticed that he favored his left leg, so he might have had an injury to the right one. “Jack’s probably with his girlfriend or something. How long have you been waiting?”

“Oh, not long.” Peggy stashed her book back into her bag. “I just really wanted to relax, but I can’t do that now, apparently. Can’t even get my laptop. And I’m bloody starving. I’m Peggy Carter, by the way, pre-law.”

“Daniel Sousa, business.” He extended his hand for her to shake, which she did. “I’m feeling a little bit peckish myself. You wanna go grab something?”

“You know what, I’ll take you up on that offer, Daniel. Lead the way.”


	8. FitzSimmons: High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "FitzSimmons + high school au"

Everyone just  _knew_  that Jemma Simmons was probably the smartest person in the entire school, her only rival being Leo Fitz. And everyone, except for perhaps Simmons herself, knew that Fitz had a  _huge_  crush on her but never acted upon it.

So, when Simmons actually came and  _talked_  to him without any prior warning to Fitz, he was a little shocked, needless to say because  _Jemma Simmons_ , who could get a full-ride scholarship into any college at the bat of an eyelash wanted to talk to  _him._

It was quite an innocent conversation, really. She had strode up to his normal table at the library at sat down across from him, asking, “You took Advanced Physics this year, right?”

Stunned speechless because  _Jemma Simmons_  was sitting right across from him and  _talking to him_ , all Fitz could do was nod.

“I’m thinking about taking it next year, and I wanted to know if you think it’s worth it. Most people said it was really hard, but you and I both know we’re not like most people.” She smiled at him, and he swore his heart stopped functioning for a second.

“Um…well, yeah. It-it’s probably not worth it,” Fitz finally spluttered out. “It’s really easy, didn’t even do any homework and barely paid attention in class and I still got an A+, so…you know. What I’d suggest is taking Advanced Engineering if you’re looking for a bit more of a challenge. It incorporates what Physics taught into–”

“–a more tangible state rather than just equations?” Jemma finished. 

“Uh, yeah, exactly.” Fitz couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Perfect! Thanks, Fitz. I’ll definitely sign up for that.”

As soon as she left, Fitz immediately went to sign up for Advanced Engineering, only one other name on the sheet, written in impeccable handwriting (of course): Jemma Simmons.


	9. FitzSimmons: Propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "things you said at the kitchen table + FitzSimmons"

Fitz knew something was up when Jemma made him a full blown-out dinner and wrapped up a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with her homemade pesto aioli for the rest of the week.

As she set down a plate of food in front of him, Fitz asked, “Okay, what’s up, Simmons? You always pester me to help you make food and don’t stop until I actually get up and help. So, you made an entire meal without asking me once to help and made my favorite sandwich for lunch all week? What’s going on?”

Jemma sighed. “Okay, fine. Agent Weaver came up and talked to me today about a potential assignment.”

Okay, that didn’t seem to bad. Agent Weaver gave them assignments all the time. But why was this one so different?

“It’s about going out into the field,” Jemma continued.

Immediately, red flags flashed in Fitz’s mind. They failed their field assignments…multiple times. Before Fitz could protest, Jemma kept talking.

“No, no, no, before you complain, Agent Weaver assured me that we would only be staying in a lab, not going out on missions. This would be such a great experience, Fitz! We’d be travelling the world. Do you really want to stay at SciOps your whole life? And she promised that we’d stay partners. Whoever is running our team–which she said was top-secret and would only be revealed if we accept the job–wants s both together.”

Oh great, she was rambling. Fitz had to say something.

“Okay, okay, Simmons, calm down. I’ll think about it, but only because you make a damn good sandwich.”

Jemma smiled and enveloped Fitz in a hug.

“I said think. That doesn’t mean I’m going to actually go through with it.”


	10. FitzSimmons: Honeymoon(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: “it’s our honeymoon but we’re spies/secret agents/whatever and bad guys keep appearing to ruin everything.”

First it was the honeymoon in the Bahamas with a small group of Hydra radicals attempting to steal some of Fitz’s designs.

Then it was the honeymoon in Paris two months later with some Inhumans trying to track down Skye.

Then it was the honeymoon in Hawaii a year later with … they weren’t even sure what group they were with, but they were evil and just couldn’t let Fitz and Jemma have a nice honeymoon  _for once_.

They had been married two years and they had finally acquired enough time to take a week off and have a nice honeymoon back home in the UK. They had everything planned out. There would be no having to hide from Hydra agents or Inhumans. There would be no having to stash at least three ICERs in their bags just in case (plus, it really just was a hassle to get through airport security with those). That was not the plan.

The plan was to spend a very nice week  _alone_  in their home country without any disruptions.

But when has anything gone according to plan?

They at least had one day of peace and quiet all to themselves before those same Hydra agents showed up while they were sightseeing in town. Groaning in exasperation, Jemma pulled out two ICERs from her purse and gave one to her husband.

“I can’t believe it’s the same guy,” Fitz said, stuffing the ICER in his pocket.

“No creativity at all. At least let us be surprised, you know? Okay, you go around the east side of the square, I’ll go west. We’ll corner him, call the police, hopefully be done in twenty minutes.”

“Got it. Be careful, okay?” Fitz grabbed Jemma’s face in his hands and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. “You know, no matter what Coulson says, we are staying here and finishing our honeymoon. I think we deserve it.”

“Yes we do,” she replied, kissing him quickly on the cheek before dashing off after the agent. 

Boy, was he lucky as ever to have a wife like  _that_.


	11. FitzSimmons: Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt: “i planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing”

Fitz had everything perfectly planned out. From the dinner at the restaurant where they went on their first date, to Jemma’s favorite flowers, to the ring he had spent weeks making to perfectly fit her finger. He was going to propose once the dessert came out. Fitz had prepared this long, heartfelt speech about how much he loved her and how they’ve come so far, and even though the road had quite a few bumps along the way, they always seemed to come back to each other.

Just as they ordered dessert after their waiter picked up their dishes, Fitz was mentally preparing himself by running over the speech in his head to make sure he still had it fully memorized. He did. It was now or never.

“Jemma?” he asked, looking up to her chair…which was completely empty. What the hell?

He glanced around until he noticed her on the ground by his own chair…on one knee holding a ring.

“Oh, come on!” Fitz exclaimed in exasperation.

“Fitz!” Jemma reprimanded. “I’m proposing to you in a  _very public place_. At least be polite.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that.  _I_  was gonna propose to you.” He pulled the ring box out from his pocket. “That’s why I made the reservations here and got you those flowers.”

“Well, I don’t see you down on one knee.”

“I was literally going to do it a  _second_  later, but you just  _had_  to beat me to it.”

“So, does that mean a ‘yes’ from you?”

“Well, are  _you_  saying ‘yes’?”

In unison, they both replied, “Yes.”


	12. FitzSimmons: Happy Ending AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: fitzsimmons + happy ending

They had been officially “retired” from SHIELD for almost ten years now, their two children all grown up with children of their own.

As they sat on their porch of their cottage in Perthshire, watching the sunrise for the millionth time, Fitz broke the serene silence.

“I think we still need to get a monkey.”

“Ugh,  _Fitz_!”


	13. FitzSimmons: Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Fitzsimmons + baking

It was Jemma’s idea to try and bake a cake for Daisy’s birthday (since they now knew exactly when it was) and Fitz’s idea to start throwing the ingredients at each other.

After about ten minutes of excitedly throwing flour and sugar at each other, Jemma finally got a good glimpse at Fitz, noticing that his hair and face was almost completely white from flour and assumed that she probably looked the same. 

Jemma realized that flour-coated Fitz was actually quite adorable before closing the space between the two of them, deciding that he tasted better than any cake ever would.


	14. FitzSimmons: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Fitzsimmons and first kiss

The exact second that Jemma had finally closed that pesky distance that had kept them separated for  _so long_ , Fitz was almost certain that his brain had just short-circuited. It wasn’t until he could feel her starting to pull away that he finally registered that  _maybe_  he should kiss her back and show her just  _how much_  he wants this.

Once they both reluctantly pulled away, their foreheads rested against each other, they both finally let out a laugh of relief that had been long since overdue.


	15. FitzSimmons: Playful Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: fitzsimmons + playful kissing

“C’mon, Jemma, we gotta get back to work,” Fitz laughed as he  _ very reluctantly _ pulled away from his girlfriend’s kiss.

Jemma mumbled something that might have been an objection but was completely muffled because she had attached her lips back to his. Fitz broke out into a laugh at her insistence. Ever since they had finally gotten together, Jemma hadn’t been able to keep her hands off of him whenever they had a free moment. Not that he was complaining, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his mind focused on work when he knew that in just a few short moments, he would be greatly welcomed by his amazing and wonderful girlfriend. 

He gently pulled back but rested his forehead against hers. He felt a wave of affection when he saw her scrunched-up disappointed face. Fitz couldn’t help but plant a peck on her nose, to which she smiled warmly.

“Sorry, love, but we have to get to work. Pretty sure Coulson would have my head if we’re late one more time.”

“No, he wouldn’t. You’re much too valuable to the team.” She looked up at him underneath her lashes before kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth. Jemma was making it  _ increasingly _ harder to make Fitz want to go back to work.

“Besides,” she continued, smiling at him in that little half-smile that she knew he couldn’t resist, “would you rather leave and go file some boring lab reports or stay here with me and have some  _ fun _ .”

Fitz decided that Coulson could take his head as long as he spent a few more minutes with Jemma like  _ this _ .


	16. FitzSimmons + Skye FitzSimmons: the holotable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Fitzsimmons + the holo-table
> 
> based on my headcanon that fitzsimmons named their daughter skye in honor of daisy

“Okay, now Skye, you’re just going to turn it on by pushing this button right here, okay?” Fitz said to his daughter who was currently resting on his hip. He made a show of pointing out exactly where the “on” button was. “Now, don’t listen to Grandpa Phil, who thinks you turn it on by waving your hands over it. It’s just silly.”

Skye gave him a toothless grin and a giggle before stretching to try to reach the button. She reached so far that she almost toppled out of Fitz’s arms. Fortunately, Fitz was quick enough to get a firm grip on her so she wouldn’t fall.

“Woah, monkey, you’ve got to be a bit more careful. Wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt your big, beautiful brain.”

He started to nuzzle her face with his own, which caused Skye to burst into fits of laughter. Fitz decided that he would give up everything he had in the world just to make sure that his daughter would continue laughing for the rest of her life.

Just at that moment, Jemma walked in, noticing the holotable turned on, a recent project of hers projected, her husband and daughter standing next to it, laughing uncontrollably.

“What’s going on here?” she asked, kissing Skye on the top of her head, then Fitz on his cheek.

“Just teaching Skye how to use the holotable,” Fitz replied. He grabbed one of the holograms that the holotable was projecting and held it in front of Skye’s face. Skye proceeded to try to grab it from her father’s hands, but she just ended up putting her hand straight through it, which caused the hologram to fizzle then disappear. She cocked her head in confusion and looked to her parents in search of help. Instead of helping, they both laughed.

After Jemma’s laughs had died down, she asked, “Don’t you think 18 months is a little too young to be teaching our daughter how to work extremely high technology?”

“Nonsense,” Fitz replied, setting Skye down on the holotable to let her play with the holograms. “She already has the biggest brain ever seen in a human being. She’ll master the holotable in a week!”

Jemma was about to reply but was cut short by a screech of excitement from Skye. She was successfully holding a hologram in her hand.

“Loo’!” Skye held out the hologram to her mother.

Fitz just looked at Jemma with an “I told you so” expression.

 


	17. FitzSimmons: Joy Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Before Lola got smashed, Fitzsimmons took it for a secret ride.

“No! No, no, no, no,  _ no _ ! Fitz, we cannot do this.” Jemma was pacing the room, one hand running over her face in exasperation. 

“Why not?” he responded from his perch on his bed. “After all we’ve been through with Skye being shot, don’t you think we deserve to just let loose for once?”

Jemma scoffed. “Me?  _ Let loose _ ? Do you even know me?”

“Of course I do, Simmons. That’s why we’re going to do this for your benefit.”

She had noticed that ever since Skye had gotten shot, she had been holding a lot of stress on her shoulders and not even a nice cup of tea could relieve it. Maybe an afternoon of just letting go of all her worries and being with her best friend in the whole world would actually be good for her.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Jemma said reluctantly. “I'll do it.” Fitz opened his mouth to start celebrating, but Jemma cut him off. “ _ But _ , we have to be extra careful because you know if Coulson finds  _ one _ strand of hair on Lola’s seats, he will most likely dump us out of this plane.”

Fitz waved his hand dismissively. “No problem. Skye and Ward are even in on this plan, so we have backup.”

With her head ducked down, Jemma couldn’t help but give a small smile. 

“Let's go,” Fitz said, standing up and leading her out by the hand.

Once they arrived at the cargo hold of the plane, both giggling like teenagers, Fitz and Jemma hopped into Lola. Jemma had calmed down from her high, Jemma soon became concerned with how they would get the red Corvette started.

“What about the--”

Fitz just showed her his hand, the Captain America keychain hooked around his index finger.

“How?”

“Let’s just say that Coulson’s not the most observant,” Fitz replied, turning the key in the ignition. “Also Ward’s a  _ literal _ super spy.”

The Bus was parked in the middle of an open field, close enough to the secret SHIELD base where Coulson and May were currently being briefed. Jemma just hoped that the senior agents wouldn’t catch them on their joy ride in the field. No, she couldn’t worry; she just needed to let go of all of her fears and anxieties for these few minutes.

As Fitz backed out of the cargo hold and felt the wind from outside, she threw her head back and let out and laughed in excitement. Fitz accelerated through the field, all the while, the wind was whipping through her hair. Jemma had never felt more alive. She couldn’t help but throw her hands up in the air and scream the loudest cheer of excitement she could. Jemma noticed that from the driver’s seat, Fitz was smiling at her with the biggest smile she had seen in a while. They both started laughing at the freedom of just driving around for fun, going as fast as they possibly could.

Jemma was cut from her reverie by Fitz hitting the brakes suddenly. She quickly braced herself against the dash and looked at Fitz to see what was wrong. He was looking straight ahead, shame in his eyes.

Right in front of Lola was Coulson, shaking his head in disappointment at the two scientists, and May with her arms crossed.

“ _ FitzSimmons _ ,” Coulson said sternly.

“Sorry, sir,” they replied simultaneously.


	18. FitzSimmons: Tree Picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka a christmas prompt that was prompted in december but me being as lazy as i am decided not to fill it until now. 
> 
> so here's a christmas fic two months late
> 
> From the prompt: at a Christmas tree farm picking out their first tree together

“Ooh, Fitz, what about that one?” Jemma asked, releasing her hold on her boyfriend’s arm to stand next to a  _ gigantic  _ pine tree.

“No,” Fitz immediately said.

Jemma pouted. “Why  _ not _ ?”

“Jems, it’s  _ way _ too big. It’s not even going to fit on the top of the van, and we sure as hell won’t be able to bring it into the Playground.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” she huffed and walked off to find another tree. She stopped in front of a decently sized tree. “What about this one?”

“See, much more reasonably sized. Perfect.” Fitz stood next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

“No.  _ This  _ one.” Jemma pointed towards the ground, where a tree the height of her knees stood.

“ _ Jemma _ .”

“ _ Fitz _ .”

“C’mon Jemma. We’re supposed to pick a tree for the whole team. A tiny little tree like that won’t be enough for all the ornaments Daisy has. And you  _ know _ how many ornaments Daisy has.” 

The team would never forget the previous year’s Christmas where Daisy had showed up with  _ five  _ boxes filled to the brim with decorations. Coulson had bought a tree that just barely touched the ceiling and was twice as wide as Mack, and after decorating the tree, there was still one full box left of decorations.

“We can go  _ one year  _ without a big tree, right?” Jemma wrapped her arms around Fitz’s neck before closing the space between them.

Five minutes later, Fitz walked out, holding the miniature tree in his arms, and Jemma beaming like a kid on Christmas.


	19. FitzSimmons: Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: fitzsimmons + watching the sunrise

Their sale had been finalized on the cottage in Perthshire. Little Skye was about to turn four. Fitz and Jemma had “retired” from SHIELD but still worked closely with newly appointed director Daisy Johnson.

There were still a ton of unopened boxes, and they still had to enroll Skye in a school, but for now they were content with just sitting on their porch with each other.

It was early in the morning, so early that the sun hadn’t risen yet. Jemma had woken up first and immediately went outside to sit on her porch to watch the sunrise, a tradition that she had started soon after she returned from Maveth. Sometimes Fitz would join her, but more often than not, he woke up after the sun had already risen.

However, as Jemma was sitting on the steps of her house, sipping lukewarm tea, she heard the creak of the front door open. She craned her head around to see her husband holding a cup of steaming hot tea in each hand.

“I didn’t realize you had already made yourself a cup,” Fitz said. “Well, more for me then.”

“You’re up early,” she said as she moved over on the steps so Fitz could sit down. “I thought you would wake up at 7.”

"Nah, when you woke up, I couldn’t go back to sleep. Besides, I love watching the sunrise with you.”

Jemma smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. As he planted a kiss on the top of her head, the bright pinks and oranges rising above the horizon, she thought that she could never be happier.


	20. FitzSimmons: Joey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Daisy showing Joey around the Playground, him crashing a Fitzsimmons TV series marathon and being surprised by their constant bicker

“So, Joe, through that door is the way to the kitchen. You’ve already been there,” Daisy said, leading Joey on a tour of the Playground now that he was officially part of the team.

“And right here’s the common room, where we just hang out. And there’s FitzSimmons.” Daisy pointed to the science duo, who were currently sitting on the couch with the television currently blaring the Doctor Who theme song.

“Sorry, who?” Joey asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“Sorry, sorry. Fitz and Jemma. It’s an old habit,” Daisy corrected. “You know them. They run the science division.”

Joey nodded, remembering them quite clearly. He had had a few short conversations with Jemma; she was a really nice person despite all the traumas she had been through with the alien planet. He had only seen Fitz in passing a few times but took the team’s word that he was an amazing person. Joey had heard about how Fitz had jumped through the portal to Maveth  _ twice _ to help Jemma. From the very rare moments he saw Fitz and Jemma in the same room, they always seemed very cautious and awkward around each other, as if every word held enormous weight in their relationship.

But the two people sitting on that couch looked like the two scientists he knew but acted  _ completely different _ .

They were sitting so close that they were practically in each other’s laps. They were playfully bantering about whatever show was playing on the television. Jemma was trying to speak louder than Fitz to get her point across. When Fitz just attempted to talk louder, she slapped her hand over his mouth.

“No, no, you  _ know _ I’m right!” she exclaimed, her face getting increasingly closer to his.

“Fine, fine,” came Fitz’s muffled voice from beneath her hand. She removed her hand, looking very smug. “ _ But _ …”

“Ugh, Fitz!”

To Joey, they actually seemed like real friends. The kind that joke around and annoy the hell out of each other but still love each other just the same. They didn’t even seem like the same people. It’s funny how just a little bit of laughter can change a person.

Joey looked over to Daisy, who was looking fondly at Fitz and Jemma bickering.

“It’s so nice to see them like this,” she said wistfully. Noticing Joey’s gaze, she immediately cleared her throat. “Anyways, up ahead are the bunks…”


	21. Peggy/Daniel: Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "Whitney uses Daniel as a way to get back at Peggy. Angst ensues" except that i'm lazy af and waited too long to fill the prompt so i just kinda changed it to "daniel gets kidnapped and peggy gets angsty" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“But _where is he_?” Peggy screamed in exasperation at one of the agents who was with Daniel on the mission where he got captured.

“We don’t know, Agent Carter,” he responded. “One minute he was right next to us, then a fight broke out, and once it was over, he was nowhere to be found. All that was left was this.”

He handed over Daniel’s crutch to Peggy. Peggy snatched it out of the agent’s hand with a huff, tears forming in her eyes. She stormed off into Daniel’s office, grumbling under her breath about worthless agents who couldn’t keep their eyes on _one person_.

She slammed the door shut, the pictures on the walls shaking. She plopped down in his chair, setting his crutch down next to her. She started rubbing her temples, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

 _She should have been there_. She had the perfect opportunity to join the mission. Daniel had asked her if she wanted to come with them, but she decided to sit this one out, opting to work on her new project instead. If she had been there, this never would have happened. Daniel would be right beside her, finishing paperwork and promising her that they would go out to eat tonight instead of staying at home.

Her hands started shaking and she could feel the hot rage flow through her chest. She balled her hands into fists and slammed them down on Daniel’s desk. The anger inside her was just too much; she had to let it out. Peggy let out a scream of frustration, frustration at Daniel getting kidnapped, frustration at herself for not preventing it, frustration at those agents who didn’t do anything. She was breathing heavily, tears hot on her cheeks.

Once she had calmed down, Peggy picked up the phone on Daniel’s desk and dialed the familiar number. After two rings when the other line answered, Peggy said, “Mister Jarvis, I’m afraid I’m going to need you.”

* * *

Three hours and one severely unauthorized mission later, Daniel was safely rescued from his kidnappers. Daniel, being the amazingly resilient person he is, didn’t give any information to the kidnappers. However, this stubbornness resulted in quite a few nasty bruises all over his body, which he tried to brush off.

Peggy, however, did think that these bruises and cuts _were_ a big deal. As soon as she knew that he was completely safe and she launched herself into his arms, she felt him flinch then stiffen. Immediately, she stepped back and surveyed his entire body, looking for places where he was injured.

Daniel chuckled. “Honestly, Peg, it’s not a big deal. I’ve handled worse,” he said, motioning towards his leg.

“Oh, speaking of which,” Jarvis interjected, handing Daniel his crutch, which they had brought along in the car. Daniel thanked him before turning back to Peggy, who was glaring at him with a protective stare.

“It _is_ a big deal, Daniel. You might have a broken rib, maybe multiple. Not to mention the bruises on your face and probably other places as well. You’re going to need some serious rest for the next few weeks. And…”

“Thanks for saving me, Peg,” Daniel interrupted, a small smile on his face. “You’re amazing, as always.”

Peggy stopped worrying for a second just to appreciate that Daniel was here in front of her in one piece with minimal damage done. She smiled back at him before closing the space between them and kissing him.


	22. FitzSimmons: Snuggling on the Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: FitzSimmons + snuggling on the couch

Skye was nestled in the crook of Jemma’s arms, fast asleep for once. How Jemma wished Skye would have been this eager to sleep last night. But Jemma couldn’t hate her for waking up crying in the middle of the night, not when she was currently making little coos in her sleep that melted Jemma’s heart. **  
**

Jemma’s eyelids started to droop, and she desperately wanted to copy Skye’s example and just curl up and sleep. Just as she let her eyelids close, she felt Fitz take a seat next to her on the couch and plant a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see him kiss Skye’s forehead.

“How are my two princesses doing?” he asked.

“We’re fine. She’s finally asleep so you have to be extra quiet.”

“Yes, I know how to take care of my child, Jemma,” he quipped. Jemma couldn’t help but roll her eyes before lightly nudging him with her shoulder, careful not to move the baby too much. Fitz responded with a slight nudge of his own before wrapping an arm around Jemma, moving her head to rest on his shoulder.

As Jemma started to drift off, she couldn’t help but think how happy she was. Her life was basically perfect. She had a wonderful husband and an adorable little girl. There was no more stress of almost dying every other day. Their cottage in Perthshire was everything she dreamed it would be.

And as she fell asleep, her arms holding little Skye and her head resting on Fitz’s shoulder, she thought that she wouldn’t trade this life for anything in the world.


	23. FitzSimmons: Stealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Hey, I was going to eat that!"

“Well, it was  _ right there _ and you didn’t seem to have any interest in it,” Jemma said between bites of muffin. “Plus, I’m really hungry, Leo.”

“I told you, Simmons, it’s Fitz,” Fitz snapped back. “And if you’re so hungry, why don’t you buy your own damn muffin?”

“Because,  _ Fitz _ , we’re working on a time-sensitive project that’s due in less than a week and we haven’t even started, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Jemma couldn’t stand that she had to be paired with  _ Leo Fitz _ for this project. He was always so rude to her. He never even made an attempt to be civil with her, instead opting to ignore her whenever she spoke to him. He even started their stupid little rivalry when he actually gloated to her that he got a slightly better grade on one of Professor Weaver’s quizzes. However, she couldn’t deny that he was the only person on the entire campus who could keep up with her intelligence and actually made her want to be better in all of her classes … but that didn’t make him any less of a rude jerk who deserved to have his muffin stolen.

“I didn’t forget, Simmons, and all I was wondering is why you couldn’t have taken five seconds to grab a muffin and instead decided to incite this argument which is making us waste even more time than it would have for you to go buy a muffin.” He stared at her from across the table, arms crossed, blue eyes dark with fury, and his usual pasty face bright red with fury...or maybe embarrassment.

Jemma had to admit that he was right, so she set the muffin down on the table and moved it closer to him. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled under her breath, purposely looking anywhere but at him.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked, leaning closer to her, a smirk on his face.

“I said, ‘sorry,’” she huffed before slamming her open notebook on the table. “Can we move on, please?” 

Six hours later, both too enthralled at the other’s insight on the project to even think about leaving, Jemma noticed Fitz taking a piece of her sandwich. Instead of scolding him like she would have any other day, she only smiled, noting that this might possibly be the beginning of a wonderful friendship. 


End file.
